


One Summer Night

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 POV<br/>(Inspired by the clip I saw of them performing in Tokyo, and Liam suddenly goes behind Noel and has his hands on his hips, and he's sort of hugging him, or pressing his body close to him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Summer Night

 We’ve had some ups and downs in regards to touring over here, but this time, everything’s generally been fine. But sometimes my brother can act quite wildly if we’re in a different country, and that’s what happened that night. Or rather, we both acted wildly on that occasion.

 

     At times I get carried away with what I do or say, but I don’t care about that much. When I communicate with Noel, it doesn’t necessarily mean that we would talk to each other; we can communicate with each other without saying anything, or just by acting a certain way with each other. I suppose not many people can do that---you need to know the other person well enough. And we do know each other very well. And when I say very well, I truly mean it. That special occasion took place after the concert in Japan at one of the music festivals that we played.

 

 

     The last song of our set was ‘My Generation’, and the song was almost over. I saw Liam suddenly go behind me, and the next thing I knew, his hands were on my hips and he was pressing his body onto mine from behind. Luckily, his prick wasn’t hard yet, but I could feel him rub his body onto mine, and I just didn’t know what to do. The sensation was great, to be honest, but I was embarrassed because we were onstage, in a foreign country. I could only barely manage to keep playing my guitar the whole time. His hands were still on my hips, and he began to move backwards, pulling me with him in the process. I didn’t want us to stumble on stage, so I just kept stepping backwards with him. The embarrassment I felt increased after he stopped doing this. Shit! I wonder what the Japanese audience thought about what happened onstage. I shuddered at the thought of getting negative remarks from our fans that were there.

 

 

     When I’m onstage, I feel an upsurge of emotions, and that night was no exception. All I wanted to do was to express my love to him, and what better to express that than with actions? It’s like we’re sending a message to our fans there---that we adore and cherish each other, and they should know that. I don’t really give a fuck what they think of what we did. I’m just openly expressing myself on the stage, and I don’t even care what Gem and Andy think of it, either. They’d just think we’re very close brothers and that we’re not afraid of showing it, which isn’t too far from the truth. But honestly, I was starting to become hot and turned on, so I simply showed it to him by hugging him from the behind, with my hands on his hips. He can practically read my mind at times, and I’m sure he understood my intention. 

     As much as I was a bit afraid of the potential reactions from our fans, I have to admit that I enjoyed it, despite my embarrassment. I was smiling when he did that, even though I was surprised. After the gig, as we went back into our dressing rooms, I caught up with him and asked him,

“Why did you have to do that, Liam?”

He smirked at me, and I can sense he knows what I’m thinking.

“I think you know why…I’m so fucking turned on now,” he admitted to me.

I coyly smiled and reply, “You think I didn’t know that?”

He then told me, “I knew you were enjoying it! I bet you were smiling when I did that!”

I sighed gently. Just as I can read his mind, he can read mine.

He continued on and suggested, “Let’s go back to the hotel…I want you so much, Noel.”

I look back into his eyes. I admit that I was getting turned on too, but at a normal hotel? Wouldn’t the other customers hear us? And we certainly wouldn’t want Gem and Andy hearing us as well.

“I know what you’re worried about, Noel. The hotel is soundproofed, so we’ve got nothing to worry about. Andy and Gem are staying in the room two doors down from ours---they shouldn’t be able to hear us.”

His words comforted me, and I gave in. He’s just so damn good at convincing me like this.

 

 

     Andy and Gem came near us, and they smiled with an appreciative smile, and Gem opened his mouth first, telling Noel and I, “I think we performed great, lads. It’s nice to know you two are showing some brotherly love to each other.”

I secretly smile to myself---‘brotherly’ love…well, if that’s what expression Gem wants to use, then so be it. It’s only that he and Andy don’t know how far and deep our brotherly love is.

We headed to the hotel in separate cars---Gem and Andy in one car, and me and Noel in another.

Then, we headed off to our rooms. It was such a posh suite room---with enough privacy for us to not be heard. As we entered the room, Noel sat himself down on the large bed and boyishly giggled,

“So what are you going to do to me?”

He’s very seductive looking at me like this, and I offered to take his clothes off for him.

He obliged, and allowed me to take off his shirt, jeans, and undergarments. My hand crept all over his body, and I gently kissed his neck, shoulders, chest, and cheeks as I undressed him. Noel then set his hands on my shoulders and kissed me passionately, his lips eagerly against mine and his tongue caressing my tongue inside our mouths. How can I ever enjoy a kiss by anyone else, when Noel’s kisses are the best in the entire world?

 

 

     After I kissed him, I ended up taking his clothes off…and I also rubbed my fingertips against his nipples. That was one particularly sensitive area that he was prone to. “Shit, Noel…you’re making me fucking hard,” he managed to say in a very breathy manner that made something within me fire up. My prick was already getting hard when we walked into the hotel room, and was already fully hard by the time he was taking off my clothes. Yet he was the one who pushed me down onto the bed. His fingers tickled my thighs, making me wince in pleasure, and he just kept sensually tickling my body, with his fingers caressing every bit of me. He then started licking the base of my cock, and worked his way up, although for some reason, he wouldn’t suck it. The pleasure was making me anxious for something more intense, and I panted,

“Liam, you can suck it if you want to,”

But all he replied was, “If I suck this, you’ll cum too early.”

That was enough to silence me partially. He was indeed right. I would definitely cum if he did that to me, and I knew how good he was at sucking my cock.

Liam started rubbing his body on my body, with his hard prick massaging my belly.

I heard him moan because of the sensation that he was feeling, and I hugged him whilst he was on top of me, and kissed his shoulders, and let my hands slide down his back.

 

 

    I just had to fuck Noel, and I’m not saying that because I’m a sex crazed bloke. I love him; I need him; I want him; he feels the same way too, and I just wanted to fuck him ever since I pressed my body against his during the gig. You know, come to think of it, it looked like we were standing in a fucking position or something as we did that.

“Will you let me fuck you?” I eagerly ask, but I know the answer anyway. That doesn’t bother me; I want to hear his voice, and his answer.

Noel nodded and replied, “Yeah…this tickling and kissing stuff just makes me want you more.”

I decided to tease him.

“What’s the special word?”

He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face---it was interesting because he was turned on at the same time.

I looked at him again, and demanded, “Beg me to fuck you, Noel. I want to hear you begging for me, so you know how much you love your brother so much.”

He looked at me with those eyes, and desperately replied, “Fuck me, Liam. God damn it, just fuck me. I need you…I can’t live a day without you…only you make me feel this way.”

I smugly smiled him, as his whimpering voice became more juvenile and boyish as he pleaded for me to fuck him. It turns me on to see Noel like this…because it’s one of the few times I get to see him act like some vulnerable teenager instead of my older brother.

 

 

    I kept pleading to Liam to fuck me, as I couldn’t bear the teasing anymore. I knew I’d get what I want, because in the end, he can’t refuse my begging, and I could tell he was willing to fuck me. He started by inserting a finger in me, because it would just be too much to put his cock in there first. His fingers kept rubbing the insides, and he prepared me for the larger something that was about to be put into myself. His other hand started to rub my cock from the tip to the base, and I could feel pre-cum dripping down it. Liam scooped it up and rubbed it onto my arsehole, and slowly inserted his hot cock in me. Usually, I would have grimaced at the pain, but my arse had been used to the sensation by now, and his fingers had already caressed my insides, so it went in quite easily.

The bed made creaking noises as he pushed in and out of me, and the sheets of the bed made ruffling sounds.

 

 

    His arse accepted my cock in pretty easily, and it held onto my cock tightly, applying just the right amount of pleasure to make me scream in ecstasy. Noel’s moaning became considerably louder, and he kept on moaning, “Fuck me harder, Liam. Oh my God, that’s so good.”

I try to find one of his most sensitive spots, and as soon as my cock hits that spot, he sensually moves his hips to get the most out of that feeling.

He always claims to know me so much because he’s my older brother. But now it was time to prove that I knew him just as much as he did, as well.

His finger reaches out and touches my lips, although it was shaking because we were fucking.

His hands pulled me tightly towards his body, and I could feel my cock go the deepest into him, as he kissed me again. I didn’t know he was craving my kisses that night, but I knew we had to stop kissing before we came.

My cock was just at the edge of cumming, and I could see his was too.

 

     Liam’s fucking was making me hot as ever, and even I was trying to hold my feelings that I was about to cum, whilst we were kissing. Then, I felt the hot liquid shoot into me, with his prick pulsating, and Liam erotically let out moans, calling my name as well. My cock throbbed a few times strongly, sending out cum between us, and I panted and moaned out in orgasm.

 

 

    We didn’t care that we were fucking in the hotel that we were staying at. We wanted each other, and we satisfied our needs for that. We’ve become so dependent on one another, but that’s what makes our bond stronger. The more we need each other, the more we become dependent on each other. And that more that happens, it makes our bond unbreakable. There can’t be me without him, and vice versa.    

  



End file.
